selina's announcement
by kagome04
Summary: Selina has an important announcement for Bruce. how will he react? and how will this change their relationship? Please read and review! rating is just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a month since he had seen her. Over a month since they had… the memories came flooding back to him. and now she was standing in front of him in his house. What was she doing here? What could she possibly want? Unless… is it possible she wants to start things up again he wondered. He was staring at her he realized he was staring at her but he also couldn't look away. She was so beautiful she looked radiant. Every instinct, every fiber of his being told him to take her in his arms and kiss her and never let her go. But he couldn't' he just… couldn't. He had to restrain himself.

That was what had led to their night together in the first place. He had given into to temptation; to his baser instincts and in return had experienced one of the most passionate nights of his life. But he couldn't do that this time this time he had to remain in control. As he was having this inner dialogue in his head he realized that she had opened her mouth and started speaking he strained to hear her

"Bruce, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha-what?" Had he heard her right? "I'm pregnant" "and before you ask, yes it definitely is yours." Bruce just stood staring at her trying to comprehend what she was saying trying to wrap his brain around it. Pregnant? Had she really said pregnant? He realized once again he was staring but this time it was a dumbfounded stare. He realized he should say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Anyway I debated whether or not to tell you." Selina continued. But I decided I am going to have it and I wanted you to know. And I wanted you to know that there is absolutely no pressure on you. I am not expecting anything from you. You can be as involved or not involved as you want to be ok? She looked for some kind of a response in bruce's dumfounded face. He nodded slightly but didn't say anything. "Ok then". "You let me know what you want to do." "I'll talk to you later" With that she left. Bruce stood there for what seemed like forever. Going over it and over it in his mind pregnant? Had she really said pregnant?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over a week since Selina had told him the "big news" and Bruce hadn't thought of anything else since. He had even missed out on patrols, leaving Tim to go out alone, because he was so consumed by his thoughts and could concentrate on little else. But now here he stood on Selina's doorstep. He was finally ready to commit fully to her and the baby. As he raised his hand to knock on the door he hesitated. A hard tendril of fear clutched at his heart. He suddenly felt the urge to run far far away. No, no he couldn't do that to Selina. That was his baby in there and therefore his responsibility. He had to do this no matter how scared he was. He raised his hand again and knocked on the door.

"One minute" he heard a voice from inside say. "Oh, Bruce, hi she said as she opened the door the shock clearly evident on her face. They stood there for an awkward minute before he said "Can I come in?" "Oh yeah sure" As he walked into her apartment his palms were suddenly sweaty and his mouth was dry. But he had made his decision he had come here to say something and he was not going to leave without saying it. "Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head. "Selina I-" he swallowed hard. "I think you should sit down" She nodded and took a seat on the couch. "I want you to know that I am in I am all in." I am here for both you and the baby whatever you need." I'm here." Selina was shocked she honestly hadn't expected this from Bruce. It had been over a week since she had told him and she hadn't heard from him. She had just figured he didn't want anything to do with either her or the baby and now this. She didn't know quite how to respond. "Uh-Uh thank you Bruce that's very nice of you." Bruce smiled relieved that she still wanted him to be involved.

"So what do we do first?" "I-I don't' know." "I have a doctor's appointment next week would you like to come? " "Sure". "ok" they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "Selina" " yes?" " You should know I have no idea what I am doing" "you think I do?" "You think I have any idea what I'M doing?" I am completely scared to death! All the time!" "oh thank God me too." I've just been trying to seem cool and put together cause you seemed so put together." "Me? I seem put together?" Yah you've seemed so cool and put together this whole time." "Well I'm not" "Well then I guess we will just have to blunder through together he smiled and put his arm around her." "Thank you." "You have no idea how good it feels to not be alone in this." Bruce smiled again and said. "you will never have to be alone anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Selina is pregnant like pregnant?" Dick Grayson was rummaging through the fridge in Wayne Manor in search of a snack. "Yes she's pregnant." "what are you gonna do?" "What can I do?" I told her I would be there for her and the baby whatever she needs." "Wow" "That's very big of you." Dick said with a smirk finally finding some leftover pasta in the fridge. Bruce glared at him he didn't appreciate Dick making light of this. Dick was his adopted son but more than that he was his best friend he had expected a little more support from him. "Well what was I supposed to do?" That's my son or daughter she's carrying in there I'm not gonna just abandon her or the baby. I want to know him/her dammit!" Dick was surprised it wasn't like Bruce to get this emotional he must've really hit a nerve. "Whoa whoa I'm sorry don't flip out." Bruce was getting more irritated by the second. "Why are you here anyway don't u have your own home to go to?" "Yah but I was in the neighborhood and I figured I'd stop by." "So what else is new?: "Besides knocking up Selina Kyle." Bruce rolled his eyes obviously no support was going to be found here. "nothing much." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months and Selina was just starting to show. They were having lunch at one of her favorite places downtown. Bruce had been so good with all of this better than she ever expected him to be. He had insisted on going to all of her doctor's appointments which surprised her she wasn't used to having this much support from anyone let alone a man. She was used to doing every alone. It was nice for someone to have her back for a change.

Bruce had even offered to go baby shopping with her! She could tell he was turning into quite the proud papa to be and was just as excited and nervous as she was. "So I figured we would go sometime next week." "I can clear some stuff off my schedule." "Uh huh" She realized she had been daydreaming and hadn't even realized Bruce was talking.

"Selina?" "Selina? " "Are you listening?" "Huh?" I asked you if next Thursday was good." "Um… next Thursday yah that should work." "Ok great." I figure we should get the baby's room ready ASAP. We should probably get the manor babyproofed ASAP as well. "Well I don't think we need to rush into that I mean we're not going to be there that much." "What do you mean?" Bruce asked puzzled. But Selina ignored him and continued on. "And how much stuff are u buying for this baby anyway?" my apartment is only so big

Ya but you'll be moving into the manor once the baby is born and I have all the space in the world. Selina was so stunned she almost fell off her chair. Why did he think that? How could he think that? Did he think she wasn't capable of handling herself? of taking care of the baby? How dare he! She had done everything else on her own why couldn't she do this? Why Bruce continued to blabber on about something or other. Selina sat there fuming enraged. He couldn't do this to her!

"I'm not moving in with you." She said coldly. "What, of course you are" "No I'm not." Bruce's face which had previously held a smile dropped and his expression turned to anger and confusion. "What do you mean your not?" "It is the only sensible thing to do." You're going to need help-lots of it-when the baby is born and I'll be there and Alfred is more than willing- She cut him off midsentence. "I'm not moving in with you we're not in a relationship and I resent the fact that you don't think I can raise this baby on my own." "But that's the whole point!" Bruce said. "I'm here so you don't have to be alone that's why I'm involved!" "and I appreciate that but it still doesn't mean I'm moving in with you."

Now it was Bruce's turn to become enraged. "And why the hell not?" he bellowed "Do you know how many women would kill to move in with me and have me take care of them?" "No and I don't care." "I am not one of those women I do not want to be taken care of." "And I thought you knew that." "I am not going to be one of your kept women and if you can't understand that then we have a BIG PROBLEM!" She said as she stood up and began walking out of the restaurant. She realized she had been yelling and now everyone was looking at her. "Well, Bruce started, screaming right back at her as she was leaving, If you think I'm gonna be one of those part-time dads who only sees their kids on holidays and let you raise MY child in that hell-hole your living in now YOU'VE got another thing coming! He heard the door to the restaurant slam and realized he had been yelling, no screaming at the top of his lungs and now everybody was looking at him. He knew he had to get out of their so he paid his tab got in a taxi and went home to think about what the hell had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later after they had had time to cool off they met for coffee in the same place in which they had been a week earlier. It was sort of a peace offering. A time to work some out some of the issues they seemed to be having. "You have to understand Selina that I just want what is best for my kid." "And you have to understand Bruce that I want my kid to grow up to well-rounded and average not a rich snob." "is- Is that what you think of me?" No no of course not." I didn't mean you."

Maybe Bruce was being paranoid but he felt like this was a personal attack on him. Did Selina really think that about him? They was an awkward silence. After a few minutes Bruce managed to say. "I want that for our kid too Selina." "Well good then we agree on one thing at least."

"How do you feel about schools?" Selina asked "Gotham academy definitely." The best school in the city" "Bruce what did I just say about our kid not being a privileged snob?" "I know but it is the best school!" "Don't we want what is best for our kid?" Bruce asked. Selina sighed heavily, exasperated. "Fine I'll give you the school." Bruce smiled, "If you concede on me staying in my apartment and not moving in with you." Bruce stopped smiling Damn! He hoped she would budged on that by now. But he could tell now that she never would. For the babies sake he had better concede on that point for now. "Fine!" he said grumpily. "Good now we are getting somewhere" Selina said with a smirk happy that she had gotten her way. Bruce wanted to roll his eyes but instead he just forced a smile and nodded.

As Selina continued to yammer on and on about how important communication Bruce couldn't help but wonder how many other things Selina and he were going to disagree upon?


	7. Chapter 7

This was it the moment of truth. Selina was at the doctor's for her monthly check up. Bruce was there of course he had been to all of her doctor's appointments. The doctor was in the middle of her ultrasound when she asked it; the ultimate question. "Do you want to know the sex?" Bruce looked at Selina and Selina looked at Bruce as if some unspoken agreement had just passed between them. They both nodded at the same time. The doctor smiled as she said "It's a girl!"

Bruce was thrilled beyond words, a girl! That was great! Although honestly he hadn't really cared what the sex of the baby was as long as it was happy and healthy. He began smiling from ear to ear. He looked over at Selina she seemed ecstatic as well she beamed with maternal pride and Bruce couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Selina was so elated. She was smile so much and so hard it hurt her face but she couldn't help it. A girl! She had always wanted a girl. She looked over at Bruce and saw that the big grin was taking up his entire face, and he **never **smiled. She also couldn't help but notice that he looked like quite the proud papa as he stood over her listening to every word the doctor was saying.

As they drove back to Selina's apartment Bruce said. "Well at least we know what color to paint the baby's room!


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce had gathered them all in one of the larger living rooms in the manor. They were all sitting there anxiously awaiting what he had to say. None of them had any idea why they had been called. Well Dick might have some idea but not much of one. "I've gathered all of you here today because I have something to tell you." "As you know Selina and I are expecting a child." "I called you here because just yesterday when we were at the doctor's we found out what the sex of the child was. " Everyone was not on the edge of their seats as he had expected in fact they looked kind of bored. "It's a girl!"He exclaimed with a big smile. No change no reaction still the same bored lifeless expressions as they had a minute ago. Maybe it would take a minute to sink in. "isn't that great?" he said.

"That's great Bruce." Tim said with a big smile. "Yes that is truly wonderful master Bruce." Alfred said. But he didn't smile. Bruce was expecting at least a little smile from Alfred. I mean after all he was going to have a daughter! "We are all truly happy for you." He said, still no smile. "Tell me is the child healthy?" "Absolutely" Bruce said with a grin. "That is spectacular." "I suppose you will be painting the baby's room pink then?" "Yup that's the plan." Bruce said beaming. "Well then we have a lot of work to do. " Alfred said smiling. "yes I guess we do" Bruce said. He was so happy that his family was being so supportive in this. He was afraid they wouldn't be. He was most afraid that Alfred wouldn't be. After all he would need his help and support most of all especially when the baby came.

Bruce noticed that Dick hadn't said anything this whole time with the same tense expression on his face. He looked almost angry. What was his problem? Was he angry? Why should he be angry? Why couldn't he be happy for him?" A comment from Tim interrupted his thoughts. "Have you guys thought of a name yet?" "No Tim we just found out yesterday." "Is Selina happy about it?" "Yah she's thrilled and so am I" "That's great!" Tim said. He was obviously enthused which made Bruce all the happier. Tim asked him several more questions most of which he didn't really hear because he was wondering what the hell was wrong with Dick who was still just sitting there looking sullen and not saying anything.

"We should celebrate" Tim shouted suddenly. "Yes we definitely should" Alfred said. "I believe we have some champagne in the kitchen shall we all head in there." "Yes!" Tim said bouncing up and down. The 14 year olds joy and enthusiasm and Bruce found himself being infected by it. As they all headed into the kitchen Bruce still couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Dick but he figured it was something he could worry about later. Right now he was going to celebrate!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a cold snowy day which had turned into a cold snowy night. Selina had stayed over because it had gotten late and Bruce convinced her that the roads were too bad to drive. It was 3 am now and everyone except Selina was asleep. Even Bruce was in bed. He had called off patrol and came home early on account of the weather. Selina was now in his standing over him watching him sleep. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was there. She couldn't sleep she was anxious. She was now at the halfway point in her pregnancy and she was getting more nervous by the day. He looked so peaceful when he slept. All the years and stress from his "job" seemed to melt away and he truly looked his age.

Bruce didn't notice Selina was in his room for several minutes. He was in a very deep sleep. Just then Selina moved and knocked some books off of his nightstand. The noise startled Bruce and woke him up. He turned and was shocked to find Selina standing over him looking very sorry. "Selina? What are you doing?" "Is everything ok?" "The baby?" he asked. "I'm fine, the baby's fine"I'm sorry, I just- she paused-couldn't sleep." I didn't mean to wake you up." "were you watching me sleep?" "Yes" she admitted guiltily. Bruce still didn't understand what she was doing in his room in the middle of the night but decided not to push it. "You know some warm milk or tea would help." Oh, ok thanks." She said. A minute of silence passed and then "I'll have to try that." She said and turned to leave albeit a little dissapointed. Bruce turned to lie down and go back to sleep and then he had a thought. Was he supposed to help her make the tea or whatever? Something inside him said that that was exactly what he should do. "Selina wait." He said turning back around and getting out of bed. "I'll help you." "Ok she said with a smile."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. "Tea or milk?" he asked. "Milk I think" she said. He filled a pot with some milk and turned to look at Selina. She really was beautiful. They sat at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and talked while they waited for the milk to heat up. They had gotten very close in the last few months and had become very good friends. He felt like he could tell her anything. Well, almost anything. After a few minutes the milk was ready. But when Bruce went to take the milk off the stove he actually touched the hot part of the stove. "OW!" he yelled as he pulled his hand away. "What? What is it?" Selina asked concerned. "Oh its nothing, I just burned my hand on the stove." "Oh I'm sorry; here let me help" she said and brought him over to the sink to run his hand under some cool water. He didn't know exactly how it happened one minute she was standing next to him running his hand under the cold water and the next they were kissing, passionately kissing for several minutes.

It's not like he had never thought of it In fact he had thought about it many times over the last couple months but he had always discounted it as not a wise course of action but now, now it was happening and he had to admit he couldn't be happier. He just didn't know how Selina was going to react to it. Then after several minutes of passionate kissing he noticed a beeping sound echoing throughout the kitchen and noticed that it was the stove which he had set to beep if it had been if the stove top was on for too long. He pulled away from the kiss and went to turn it off and then they stood there staring at each other neither of them sure of what to say about what had just happened. Finally, "I'm going to go back to bed." Selina said. Bruce just nodded and then put his head in his hands as Selina ascended the stairway. He stood there for several minutes head in his hands.

What had he done?


	10. Chapter 10

Selina was gone before he woke up the next morning. Bruce was equal parts glad and disappointed. On the one hand he wanted to get everything straightened out with Selina as soon as possible and on the other hand he was absolutely dreading the conversation. It was so stupid and it had jeopardized everything. But man had it felt good; it had felt right. If he was completely honest with himself he would realize that he was beyond thrilled that it had happened. In fact he had never wanted the kiss to end. But what he wanted could potentially ruin everything.

What if he and Selina broke up? Things would never be the same between them it would be akin to an ugly divorce. What about the baby? This break up would affect her dramatically especially if she was old enough to remember it when it happened. No, he decided, no matter how strong his personal feelings were it was too much of a risk. His relationship with Selina was more important than his own personal desires. He would go with whatever she wanted to do. He was secretly hoping though that she wanted the same thing.

Selina went a few days before she talked to Bruce. She wasn't sure what she would say. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt. Sure the kiss had been good. It had been amazing in fact she was disappointed when he pulled away she wanted it to go on forever. Her moods had been all over the place though due t o her surging hormones so she couldn't exactly trust how she was feeling. She was sure however, that however she was feeling, Bruce didn't feel that way.

Even if he did feel that way about her what would that mean? That they would get together? That couldn't happen. Not with Bruce. I mean sure he was a nice guy and they had a lot of fun together but he wasn't the best when it came to relationships. He couldn't handle a serious relationship. So that was decided then, it was better to keep everything just the way it was. She would go to Bruce and tell him that the kiss didn't mean anything and that they should just keep everything the way it was. She just didn't want to have to face him not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

This is not my personal belief about baptism and religion in general. I am a catholic. I just tried to write what I thought Bruce's perspective would be on religion and the whole baptism thing. Please to do not write and say this is offensive. I'm sorry if it does offend anybody.

"Bruce I've been thinking." Selina said. "Hmmm…?"

Bruce hadn't really been listening. They had moved past the kiss and now things were back to normal or at least a semblance of normalcy. They had both decided that forgetting the kiss ever happened was the best thing to do. After all they had too much to lose and too much at stake. They had to be responsible and put the child first even if that meant denying their own feelings.

"I said I've been thinking." Selina continued.

"About what?" Bruce asked

They were sitting in the manor family room it was amazing how they had gone back to being just friends. It was almost like nothing had ever happened at least on the surface.

"I was thinking about after the baby is born."

"What about it?" Bruce asked

"I want our baby to be baptized."

"What?" Bruce was shocked he wasn't even sure if he believed in God.

"I want our baby to be baptized."

"Why?" Bruce asked utterly confused

"Because I want to it's important to me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" Selina shouted.

Bruce was slightly taken aback.

"Ok, ok, I didn't even know you were religious."

"I'm not really." "But it's just- it's just what you do when a baby is born. " "It gives them a leg up in the world. "

"It's a stupid antiquated ritual that has no effect on anything what so ever. "

One look in Selina's eyes and all his logic went out the window and he caved completely and utterly.

Alright, alright if it's that important to you." Selina beamed a big big smile.

"Another thing is that we have to finish off the baby's room here." "The room is all finished at my place."

"It is since when?"

"Remember we went out shopping last week?"

"Oh yah yah right" Bruce said faking remembrance.

"I was also thinking about the living arrangements."

Bruce was suddenly all ears.

"Since this is your child too I figured we'd compromise."

Bruce was on the edge of his seat

"I would be willing to stay over one night a week."

"Really? That would be great."

Selina smiled and Bruce smiled back. He was surprised she had conceded that much. She had been so adamant about it before.

"Now back to the baby's room." "I think it should be bright pink like carnation pink."

"Ok." Bruce said even though he detested the color pink. But he figured it was the perfect color for a girl's room.

"Oh and I also want to go out shopping for some more decorations for the baby's room you know like pictures and things."

Bruce just nodded in agreement not really paying attention. He was so bored. It's not that he didn't care about the baby. He was excited, very excited. It's just all of this baby's room decorating crap was driving him nuts. What did he care what color it was or what decorations there were? He wished that he could just give Selina his credit card and have her do the shopping on her own. But he didn't dare say that to her cause he figured she would be pretty pissed.

He came back to reality just in time to hear Selina say:

"I also want to buy a mobile to hang over the crib"

The crib was pretty much the only part of the room that was finished. Bruce nodded along. Was there something wrong with him? Were all fathers this way? He had tried to be involved in the preparations as Alfred said he should be but he just wasn't interesting it was just so boring to him.

He couldn't help but wonder if his father had felt this way before he was born.

Bruce came back to reality just as Selina was babbling on about clothing.

"Do you think we have enough?"

"What?"

"Do you think we have enough? "Clothing I mean"

"Oh yah I'm sure." "We can always buy more."

"Yah I suppose you are right and besides I will be getting more at my baby shower"

"Baby shower? What baby shower?"

"The one my friend Suzy is throwing for me next weekend." "I know I told you."

She probably did, Bruce thought, and I just forgot or wasn't paying attention.

"Oh right right the baby shower now I remember."

Like hell you did Selina thought.

"So I guess that covers everything. Selina continued. "I can't think of anything I'm missing." "So then why do I feel like I'm missing something?" "Am I missing something?" Oh my God I am just so nervous that when the baby gets here we are going to have forgotten something hugely important and essential. She continued talking more to herself now then to Bruce.

Let's see we have clothes, diapers, crib, changing table- Bruce stopped her midsentence and took her hands in his.

"Selina hun listen it's going to be ok." "We have everything we need." "Don't worry this baby is going to have everything it could ever need or want and if it doesn't then we will just buy whatever we need when the baby gets here ok?"

A spark passed between them it was like lightening. You could almost feel and touch the chemistry between them. Suddenly Bruce dropped her hands and stepped back realizing what he had almost done.

"I-I have to go." He stammered. "I um have work to do he said and started to back out of the room. But as he did so Selina approached him and pressed herself up against him as much as she could and kissed him a deep long kiss. Bruce was so stunned that he didn't know what to think or how to react. For a moment they just stood there so close they could hear each other's heart beating and then she said.

"Thank you Bruce." "You're going to make a wonderful father. "

And with that she walked out of the room and headed to her car.

Bruce stood there for several minutes unable to move or speak all mental energy going into trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was utterly confused. What the hell was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

Selina didn't know why she had done it. He had just been so sweet and comforting and supportive. In that moment that one moment she had seen a side of him she had never seen before; a side that said I am boyfriend material I am husband material. It made her think that maybe this can work maybe we can be a real family. But then he hadn't responded. He didn't take her in his arms and kiss her back like he had before. Had she been wrong in thinking he felt the same way? Either that or he was too scared to express his true emotions; she knew he had issues with that anyways. Oh well, she thought probably best to let sleeping dogs lie as it were.

They would have to have a talk Bruce thought as he sat in the cave pondering the day's events. Things couldn't keep going on like this. Obviously there was an attraction, a powerful one but what did that mean? Did that mean they should try and make it as a couple? But what if they didn't make it what then? Was it really worth the risk? He found himself confronted with all of the same unresolved questions and issues he had had when they first kissed. Yes they would have to have a talk and the sooner the better. She was supposed to come over for dinner Thursday that would give him a few days to figure out what he was going to say.

When Thursday came Selina appeared looking ravishing as always despite her very swollen belly. He led her into the living room and seated her in one of the big comfy chairs.

"Before we go in for dinner I think we need to talk."

"Ok." She said knowing what was coming

"We can't keep going on like this." "We have to talk about this we have to make a decision."

"Make a decision about what?"

"About us, about what we are going to be to each other."

"I thought we were friends."

"Is that all we are?"

"I-I-uh"

Selina was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know"

She managed finally.

"Let me ask you something" Bruce said. "Why did you kiss me the other day?"

"Because I-because it just felt right." Selina said

"Look Selina we need to figure this out before the baby comes." "What are we?" "What do you want?"

"I don't know what do you want Bruce?"

Both of them secretly knew what they wanted and what they wanted was each other that was obvious but neither of them would say it. I guess I'm going to have to be the one who says it Bruce thought after a few minutes of silence.

Selina, there is obviously something very strong between us, so the question is do you want to try things out as a couple or do you want to remain friends?"

"I don't know what do you want?"

"Will you stop answering my questions with another question!" Bruce said getting very irritated.

"I don't know what I want!" Selina shouted.

"Yesterday you were so nice and sweet and I thought maybe this is the guy for me and maybe we can be a real family but I don't know Bruce I just don't know. "How can we do this?" How can this possibly work?" You yourself said you don't do commitment."

Bruce was shocked by this omission. It took him a few minutes to compose himself and come with something to say.

"Selina I-I thought the same thing, the same way I mean." "I mean we are such great friends and I thought maybe we could be more." "But you're right I don't usually do relationships. " "It's not that I can't it's just that it never seems to work out and I couldn't take being hurt anymore. "That's why I don't know if we can do this." "I don't know if we can make this work." I mean there is a lot at stake here. "There is a lot to lose and it's a big risk." "Selina I don't want to lose you."

"Will you stop talking about risk and what you can't do and just tell me what you want to do!" Selina said irritated. "Look I want you Bruce, but I have to think about my baby so if you're not 100% in this it can't happen.

"Can we really make this work?" "I mean there is a lot to consider here."

"The only thing to consider is if this is what you really want."

"It is."

"Good well then it's settled we are a couple."

Bruce smiled. Despite all his reservations there was a glimmer of hope somewhere inside in him. That maybe we can do this maybe we can be a real family.

Selina with a little difficulty got up out of the chair to give Bruce a deep passionate kiss.

"So does this mean you will change your mind about moving into the manor when the baby is born?"

"No." "I stick by my original decision."

"Fine!" Bruce said disappointed.

They kissed briefly and then deeply and passionately.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Bruce asked coyly.

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow."

"Ok."

"But I will stay for dinner."

"Sounds good." Bruce said "Let's go down and see what Alfred is cooking."

"Ok." Selina said and they kissed again before waling downstairs hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a still quiet night Selina was sitting upright on the big giant bed in the Master bedroom of Wayne Manor. Bruce slumbered peacefully next to her, his soft snoring just barely audibly. Even though it was the middle of the night she wasn't tired, in fact she was restless. It was one of the many nights she had spent in the manor lately. She had broken down and gone back on her "once a week rule" a while ago. It was just so much easier to sleep over then to trek back and forth to her apartment. Besides she liked sleeping with Bruce next to her. She liked feeling his arms around her holding her close. Even though they hadn't had sex yet she had had this feeling of safety and security ever since they became an official couple.

She lay down again and tried to get comfortable but gave up after a few minutes. It's almost impossible to get comfortable when 9 months pregnant and 2 weeks away from your due date! She thought to herself. Obviously sleep was not going to come, so instead of waking Bruce up with her tossing and turning she decided to walk around the house a bit. It was such a big house and it could be so dark and creepy. A fact she still hadn't quite gotten used to. It was that tonight dark, quiet and creepy. Everyone was asleep. She wondered if Tim was in bed asleep or if he was still out on patrol. Bruce had sent him out on patrol alone so that he could be with her and she wondered if he was home yet or not. She worried about him being out all night on his own after all he was just a kid. Must be those maternal instincts kicking in she thought.

As she moved around the mansion silently in the dark she couldn't help but be in awe of the place and its history. I mean so many people had lived here. The house must have so many stories. If walls could talk she thought. How many stories would it continue to hold in the years to come? She could only imagine and since Bruce hadn't been very forthcoming with stories of his own all she could do was imagine.

She walked from room to room admiring the contents of each contemplating the many memories that had taken place in each and how she hoped to add many more to them. She wondered what kind of a father Bruce would be. She knew he would be a good father. He had already been a good father to two-make that three-boys and the ones she knew had turned out fine. She had no doubt he would do the same for her little girl. As she passed what Bruce had told her used to be Dick's room she stopped for a moment and gazed into it thoughtfully. They had such an odd and strained relationship it was obvious that Bruce loved him and cared for him deeply as he did for all his sons and it was obvious that Dick felt the same way. Why then was Bruce so cold and awful to him whenever he was around? It was almost as if he was afraid to show Dick how he felt. Well we will just have to work on that. Selina thought.

Somehow she found herself in front of the nursery. It really was beautiful. She loved every bit of it. It was perfect for her little girl and of course Bruce had spared no expense in making it perfect. She carefully eased herself into the rocking chair and gently rocked herself back and forth a myriad of thoughts running through her head. She had had indigestion earlier which is part of why she couldn't sleep tonight that and just that she was uncomfortable in general. "I can't wait to meet you." She said rubbing her belly. The rocking seemed to be helping her indigestion. Just as she started to doze off she decided to get up and try and go back to bed. Maybe Bruce would be up and they could talk or maybe he would just hold her for a while. Either way would be good she thought. However as she got up and started to walk (or in her case waddle) out of the nursery and towards the bedroom she noticed something wet and cold between her legs and a puddle of water on the floor…


	14. Chapter 14

Siberian ginseng

Oh my God oh my God it's here, it's here and I am so not ready OH MY GOD! Selina thought as she stared at the puddle of water on the floor. She could feel herself panicking her breath coming in shorter and shorter and shorter bursts. Ok, she thought have to stay calm stay calm go to Bruce and wake him up. Just as she began to move she felt this sharp pain like nothing she had ever felt before. It came around from the back and into her abdomen like a knife. It stopped her dead in her tracks. Uh oh she thought was that a contraction? It must have been what else could it be? Ok she thought have to get to Bruce's room and wake him up. She managed to get about halfway there before another pain of the same kind came over her and stopped her in her tracks once again. She waited for it to pass and then began moving again. When she finally reached Bruce's room she found him still asleep.

"Bruce?" she called from the doorway. No response. She went over to him and shook him and began to call his name but still he didn't stir.

"Bruce? Bruce? BRUCE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. That finally woke him up.

"Huh?" Bruce said groggily. He had been having the best dream and was angry that someone had woken him up. When he saw Selina standing over him he knew instantly something was wrong.

"Selina what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing except I'M IN LABOR!"

"What?" "Wait what?"

"I'm in labor. My water just broke."

"Oh my God really?"

"No I just said that to be funny, of course really!"

"Oh my God we have to get to the hospital."

"Gee ya think?" Selina said sarcastically.

"Alright ok let's get your stuff and let's go."

"Alright."

Selina looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Bruce I'm scared."

"Don't worry it's going to be ok. I am going to be right there with you."

"Ok"

He took her hand and held and gave her a reassuring look.

Bruce always made her feel so much better she could feel herself visibly calm down.

He led her into the nursery where she had had a hospital bag ready for about the last two weeks or so.

"I'm going to go wake Alfred up and tell him what is going on and then we will go to the hospital ok?"

"Ok"

"You stay here I will be right back."

"Ok."

He left and Selina felt herself beginning to panic again. Ok ok nope we can't do this now we have to stay calm if we are going to get through this. Selina tried the breathing exercises that she had learned in Lamaze class but they didn't seem to be working. Well that was a waste of money she thought.

Before she knew Bruce was back with Alfred in tow.

"Alfred has insisted on driving us."

"Alfred you don't have to do that really. It's late go back to bed."

"No miss I insist."

"Alright well thank you Alfred"

"My pleasure miss."

"Alright then let's get going"

Bruce led Selina down the stairs and into the car. As they drove away Selina realized she was in her nightgown and her hair was a mess. Oh well she figured I suppose they will understand after all I am in labor. She laughed a little to herself. It was the first time she had gone to the hospital and was not dressed to the nines trying to pick up a doctor. I guess that is just the first of many things that is going to change in my life now she thought.

As they got closer and closer to the hospital the contractions got closer and closer together. Soon they were coming every two minutes. It seemed like the last one had barely ended and the next one came. Selina squeezed Bruce's hand and tried not scream even though she wanted to. Bruce tried to help her by rubbing her back but it didn't really help. The pain was getting more intense with every minute. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Breathe, breathe honey just keep breathing we are almost there."

"Bruce shut up! Stop telling me to breathe! The breathing is not working so just shut up!

Bruce stopped trying to talk after that and was silent the rest of the ride to the hospital just holding her hand and rubbing her back.

"Ok honey we are here."

"Stop calling me honey! I am not your 'honey'!" "You did this to me!"

"Yes dear." Bruce said and dutifully shut up.

They had a wheelchair waiting for Selina when she finally made it to the door. Alfred had gone in ahead of them and told them to expect a pregnant woman in labor.

The contractions seemed to increasing in intensity but they were still only about 2 minutes apart Selina began to scream in pain she had tried not to this entire time she had tried to hold it in but she just couldn't anymore and so she screamed.

"Selina Kyle?" An orderly asked. "Yes, yes this is her." "Alright then come right this way." He said and led Selina and Bruce into a room. However Alfred stayed standing at the doorway.

"Alfred aren't you going to come in?" No sir it is not my place. I will be outside in the lobby if you need me."

"Alright." Bruce said and closed the door.

"Are you the father?" the orderly asked

"Yes"

The orderly nodded and handed him some paperwork to fill out.

Once they had Selina all hooked up to all the monitors and settled in the bed the orderly took the paperwork and said "The doctor will be in with you in a moment." With that he left and closed the door behind him. That's what they always say Bruce thought. Bruce felt so bad here Selina was screaming in pain and there was nothing he could do for her. There was silence for a few minutes and then Selena looked at Bruce exhaustion and pain in her voice.

"Bruce I'm scared."

"It will be alright. I'm here."

"Would you rub my back?"

"Of course."

He helped her sit up and he began to rub her back.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes that feels very good."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

"Don't worry about it"

Just then another contraction hit hard. "OWWWWW!" Selina screamed in pain and gripped Bruce's hand so hard he thought she would break it.

"Where the F&^%# is that doctor?" She shouted

It seemed like it took forever for the doctor to come in and check what was going on. He looked at the monitor and then he checked Selina's cervix to see how much she was dilated.

"Alright Selina everything looks good you are about 8cm dilated. How far apart are the contractions?"

How the hell am I supposed to know? Selina thought

"About every two minutes doctor." Bruce said

Selina looked at him she hadn't even noticed that he had been timing them.

"Do you want anything for the pain?"

Selina was conflicted she desperately wanted the pain meds but was afraid it would hurt the baby.

"No"

"Alright well I will get the anesthesiologist and I'll be back when they get to every minute."

"Alright well thank you very much."

The doctor nodded

Selina just lay back in her bed and tried to relax. Bruce kept on trying to make her feel better but he was really just pissing her off. She felt bad yelling at him though she knew he was just trying his best.

"Bruce?" she said as nicely as possible." Could we please not talk?"

"Sure."

Aside from Selina's moaning and groaning when a contraction came the sat in complete silence. Just then there was a knock on the door. Bruce went to answer it. It was Dick.

"Dick what are you doing here?" Bruce asked

"How's it going?" he asked

"What do you mean how is it going? She's in labor!"

"Yah I can see that. I mean is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine the doctor said everything is fine."

Bruce heard Selina yell some kind of muffled swear in their direction and gestured to the lobby.

"We'd better talk outside."

Dick nodded

Bruce went out in the hallway to find that Alfred and Tim were there too.

"You guys are here too?"

"Yah we wanted to be here when the baby was born."

"That might not be for a while."

"It's ok we don't care."

Bruce smiled. It was so nice of them to want to come down and support him he was so happy.

"Thanks you guys that means a lot. I'd better get back in there but I will keep you updated."

They all nodded.

Bruce entered the room to find Selina sitting up in bed moaning. He tried approaching her and rubbing her back again but she swore at him and told him to get the hell away from her. So he just sat next to her silently.

After a few minutes: "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Will you get me some ice chips?"

"Yes of course."

When Bruce came back with the ice chips Selina was lying on her side. He helped her sit up and then handed her the ice chips. She sucked on them gratefully and when the contractions came he held her hand until they were over. Two hours later the doctor came in to check on her. Selina was hoping that she was dilated 10 cm and it was time to push. Unfortunately the doctor said that she was only dilated 9 cm and that they would have to wait a little bit longer. Selina stared daggers at him as he left the room and then she began to cry. The contractions were coming every minute now and Selina hardly had a break between one and the next.

"Bruce I can't do this anymore I can't take much more of it." she said as she cried.

Bruce held her and stroked her hair as he whispered soothing words to her while she cried. When the contractions came she screamed but Bruce still held her and would not let go.

Another two hours passed until the doctor came in again and told her that finally she was dilated 10 cm and it was time to push which was good because Selina had just about had it with this whole labor thing miracle of birth my ass! She thought. I am never having sex again she thought and I am certainly never doing THIS again.

"Alright Selina I need you to push." The doctor said. Selina nodded and sat up and pushed as hard as she could. She pushed until her face was as red as a tomato and she had broken all the blood vessels in her face. Finally she sat back and breathed deeply. "Alright I am going to give you a little bit of a break and then I need you to push again." She lay back and breathed deeply. Bruce was right next to her holding her hand and saying things like "come on honey you can do it push push!"

"Alright Selina it is time to push again." Selina was so exhausted she really wanted this to just stop. She was so done with all this. But she supposed that she didn't have a choice so she pushed. Bruce was hovering over her and cheering her on like a sports coach. She sent him a death glare and he backed off. You! You did this to me! You are the reason I am going through this! She thought but didn't' say. She sat back again and breathed deeply. "Alright rest for a minute and then I'm going to need one more big push." Selina nodded. This was it she was about to meet her baby girl! Just the thought of that gave her enough energy to keep pushing.

She pushed and pushed until suddenly she heard a cry and then there was another person in the room. Her baby girl. Her little Helena. The doctor held her up so she could see her. She looked beautiful. "Would you like to cut the cord dad?" Bruce, beaming from ear to ear, nodded and went over to cut the cord. He couldn't believe that he was staring at his little baby girl. Then they took her over to where the nurse was waiting, cleaned her all up, wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Selina. Selina stared in awe at the tiny little bundle resting in her arms. She couldn't believe that this little baby was hers, her daughter. She looked at Bruce and then looked back down at Helena her eyes filled with love. She had dark black hair like Bruce and blue eyes but then didn't all babies have blue eyes? Her skin was a mixture of hers and Bruce's. It was a shade in between them. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Bruce couldn't believe this was it-that this was her-his daughter. Wow he had a daughter that was so weird. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. It didn't seem real. As he stared at Selena holding her he couldn't help but feel a swell of love and happiness inside of him. This was it they would be a family a real family. Finally he would have a real family something he had always longed for. Selina was so amazing he couldn't believe that she had done all that. She had actually given birth to a person it astounded him. He was sure Selina would say otherwise but he thought that she had Selina's delicate features and she definetly had Seina's beauty. In fact she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He just couldn't get over how small and fragile she was.

"A perfect beautiful baby girl" the doctor said. Both Bruce and Selina beamed at him. "6 pounds 10 oz." he said. "Official birth time is 10:06 am." "Do we have a name for this beautiful little girl?"

"Helena" Selena said gazing down at her.

"Ah a fine name." The doctor said and went to write it down so he could make up the birth certificate.

"I will give you some time alone with your new little bundle of joy." The doctor said and left.

Selena and Bruce looked at each smiled and then looked down at their new little bundle. Helena stopped crying the minute she had been put in Selena's arms.

"She's so beautiful. " Bruce said.

"Yes she really is." Selina answered

"Just like her mom." Bruce said as he kissed Selina on the cheek. Selina smiled a big wide smile and kissed him back on the lips.

"She has your eyes and hair."

"You think? I think she has your eyes."

"Nope definitely yours"

"Yah I guess you are right. She looks more like you though."

"You think?"

"Yah"

"We'll see when she gets older she might look more like you."

"Yah we will have to see."

They were silent for a few moments just staring at their beautiful girl.

"I'd better go and tell the others. You know update them. "

"Yah go ahead."

"Can they come in?"

"Yah sure"

"Ok"

Tim, Dick and Alfred were all still out in the waiting room. Tim was asleep on Alfred's shoulder and Dick and Alfred were involved talking about something. However when they saw Bruce they all stood up excitedly.

"We have a beautiful little girl. Helena Wayne 6lbs 10oz."

The lobby erupted in shouts and cheers. As they all ran up and gave Bruce a big group hug.

"Can we go in and see her?" Tim asked

"Sure. Just be quiet and calm ok? Selina is very tired. "Oh and be very gentle with Helena she's very fragile." They all nodded

They all entered to see Selina sitting up in bed holding little Helena.

"Hi everybody, I would like you to meet somebody. This is Helena Wayne. Helena say hello." Helena yawned.

They all crowded around the bed to look at her. They couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"She's so little." Tim said

"Yah she is." Bruce said Dick and Alfred nodded.

"She doesn't look anything like you Bruce." Dick said. "Except she has your hair."

"Yah I know but that might change as she gets older."

They all nodded. Bruce noticed that Alfred hadn't said anything in fact he was standing slightly off to one side in the corner and letting Dick and Tim be the closest.

"Alfred is everything alright?" Alfred nodded

"Would you like to hold her?" Bruce asked

"Well it is about time someone asked me. After all it is the closest thing I am going to have to a grandchild." Alfred said as Selina handed Helena to him

Bruce smirked. "Alfred you didn't have to wait for us to ask. You could have just asked to hold her."

"No sir that would not have been proper."

"Since when do we do anything that is proper?" Bruce asked Dick and Tim nodded.

"My it has been a long time since I have held a baby."

"I remember holding you as a baby master Bruce. It seems as though that was only yesterday. I never thought I would be holding your baby."

Bruce smiled wide. He couldn't have been happier then he was at that very moment.

"Dick would you like to hold her?"

"Me?"

I-I don't know I've never held a baby before I'm afraid I will like break her or something I don't know how to do it."

"it's fine Dick you just have to make sure you support her head that's all you see like Alfred is doing."

"I don't know I'm kinda scared."

"Oh come on."

"Fine"

Alfred handed her to Dick who treated her as if she was a china doll about to break.

"She's so tiny" Dick said "and warm"

"That's what I said!" Tim said

Just then the nurse came in to check on Selina.

"How are we doing mom?"

"We are doing fine thank you very much." Selina answered

"Oh my who do we have here?" she asked looking at all the people that were now filling the room.

"This is my family." Bruce said gesturing to everybody.

"Oh well that's very nice but I am afraid I am going you are all going to have to leave. Mom needs her rest after all she's been through a lot."

"Alright we will come back and see you guys later ok?"

"That sounds good we will be here."

Bruce walked them out and said goodbye to them and Selena was left alone with the baby and the nurse.

"Thank you guys so much for being here."

"Of course we wouldn't have missed it for the world." Dick said and the others nodded. we will be by later to say hi ok?"

"That sounds good."

"Ok bye."

Bye."

Bruce walked back into to the room to see that the nurse was still there.

"Um you might want to leave the room dad we are about to have our first breastfeeding lesson."

"Oh ok I will get something to eat in the cafeteria."

He said and turned to leave.

"Bruce wait come here" Selina said Bruce came over to her bedside and she gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you for being here." Bruce smiled nodded and then left to get something in the cafeteria.

Are you ready? The nurse asked.

Selina gazed down at Helena and said "Yes I think I am."


End file.
